jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
Ashley Larsen is one of the Starlight Girls, although one of the most important ones, having been given some main roles in a few episodes. She is also the first to befriend a Misfit: Stormer. Biography At the beginning of the series, she was 13 years old and is portrayed as the leader of the Starlight Girls, as well as being the only one to be a fan of both The Holograms and The Misfits. Out of the Starlight Girls, Ashley seems to be like a leader to them and is one of the oldest members. She was rebellious, childish and had a temper at the start of the series, as well as seeming to prefer laying around rather then actually working. She can be slightly greedy at times and even tried to help the Misfits when she was with them, though not always willingly. She befriended Stormer, who had felt bad for her after Pizzazz and Roxy locked her inside a trunk. She nearly died but was saved by Rio in the episode The Battle of the Bands. Everyone was really glad she was safe and then they went to Italy (In Stitches). She, along with her band, Ashley and The Starlights, sang a song (the first song not to be by The Holograms or The Misfits) called "I Can See Me". Ashley wanted to be in a band like Jem, but Dominic (Leaner Learner's son) said it stunk when they practiced and we don't see the band, anymore, although Deirdre still plays guitar in the Little Messages After the Show. Ashley was supposed to be the lead singer. Ashley was seen again on a train with Jem and she helped Rio with moving equipment. When things went wrong, she was blamed, even though it was The Misfits that actually caused the problems. Ashley learns fabric from Shana in the song Take the Time. In The Treasure Hunt, she participated in the treasure hunt. The treasure was books and everyone really liked it, except for Pizzazz. Ashley can sometimes act snobbish and only care about herself, but she changed her ways later on and became a really good Starlight Girl. Appearance Ashley is normally depicted in yellow with pattern-themed shirts or pants. Her hair is yellow-colored and she has blue eyes. Personality At the beginning of the series, Ashley is a rebellious, Misfits fan who stole from the Starlight honor jar, but her love for the Misfits soon faded away when she realized that Stormer was the only one in the group who cared about her. When they witnessed a robbery and Jem being framed, both of them helped clear her name. Later, during the Battle of the Bands, Eric took her hostage and made the Misfits (minus Stormer) lock her up in a trunk, but she was saved by Rio. It's shown that Ashley and some of the other Starlight Girls dream of becoming a rock star when they're older, a possible influence by Jem. She even studied fashion with Shana and snuck with them to Italy so that she could show them her designs. In the series, Ashley was a roadie at one point for Jem and The Holograms while on a cross country tour. She was told to guard their equipment, but got angry and left her post and was soon accused of sabotage by Rio, but this was later proven false. At the end of the series, Ashley was with the other Starlight Girls at Ba Nee's farewell party. Songs sung by Ashley *I Can See Me Gallery Starlight Girls - 01.png|Ba Nee, Ashley and Krissie Trivia *Ashley is one of the three Starlight Girls to be adapted into a doll. *Originally, Ashley was named Heather until someone on the production team mentioned liking the name Ashley instead. *She was trapped in a trunk two times: in the episode The Battle of the Bands and in In Stitches. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Siblings Category:Starlight Girls